helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Hearts
Happy Hearts '''(ハッピーハーツ) is a Japanese Pop group under Hello! Project. The were formed on August 2013 with three girls from Hello! Pro Keshuusei and three girls from Hello!Project DIVAS. They originally started off as an indies unit, but received their major debut in 2014. Members First Generation (2013) *Ono Mizuki (小野みずき; '''Purple) Leader *Hirohata Ayano (広畑綾乃; Red) Sub-Leader *Ako Kyoka (赤穂京香; Lime) *Ishikawa Megumi (石川めぐみ; Light Blue) *Miyaki Ayu (宮木鮎; Orange) *Suzuki Yuka (鈴木由香; Pink) Second Generation (2015) *Miyamoto Kotori (宮本小鳥; Yellow) *Arita Chiharu (有田千春; Emerald Green) *Tashima Ami (田島亜美; Lavender) History 2013 On August 13, the formation of the indies unit, Happy Hearts, was announced. The members were revealed to be Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Ako Kyoka, Miyaki Ayu, and Suzuki Yuka, and DIVAS. members Ono Mizuki, Hirohata Ayano, and Ishikawa Megumi. They are an indies unit working towards a major debut. On September 1, the member colors were revealed, along with the name of the group. On September 15, at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei concert, they performed their debut indies single, Horonigai Candy, which will be released on October 10, 2013. Happy Hearts will be the opening act for Morning Musume's fall tour. On October 31, Happy Hearts second indies single was annouced. It will be released on December 30, 2013. 2014 On January 16, Happy Hearts third single, FLIRT! was announced. It will be released on March 23, 2014. On May 18, Happy Hearts major debut was announced. They will debut in September 2014 with the single, 8-bit ~FULL FORCE~ / Happy DEBUT! 2015 On November 23, Happy Hearts announced the additions of three new members. They were selected from the Hello Pro Idol program. Discography Singles Indies Singles #2013.10.10 Horonigai Candy #2013.12.30 Keeki Kudasai! #2014.03.23 FLIRT! Major Singles #2014.09.24 8-bit ~FULL FORCE~ / Happy DEBUT! #2015.03.31 Haru no Hatsukoi / Kodoku na Shojou #2015.07.15 Kami Natsu Onegai da zo! / BE MYSELF/ Climb! Dekkai Fuji ni Noborun da yo #2015.11.26 TURNING POINT / Otome no FEARLESS / Ichigo Okashi #2016.03.15 Jinsei REBOOT / Shinjite ni U / Suki Dakedo Wakareyo #2016.08.01 SUMMER LOVE / Shiawase no Kioku / CHEERS! #2016.11.10 Fukakai / Riyuu o Shitte iru Hito (不可解 / 理由を知っている人) #2017.04.03 Gaku wa Atarashii Ryuukou (額は新しい流行) #2017.08.17 Mariko no Kaifuku / Happy DEBUT! (Reprise) (真理子の回復 / Happy DEBUT! (Reprise) #2018.03.26 Little Devil Girl / Lucky Seven / Minasan mo Goissho ni! (リタルデビルガール / ラッキーセブン / みなさんもご一緒に!; Little Devil Girl / Lucky Seven / All Together Now!) #2018.07.26 Mikansei Girl / La La Love #2018.10.19 Kiss Shitai #2019.01.04 Neverland / Color Me #2019.05.17 Bubble Love / Nando mo #2019.08.02 Schxxl Out / Do it Again Albums Studio Albums #2016.05.07 Nijiiro HEARTS ① #2017.12.12 Fantasy HEARTS 2 #2018.11.25 Sappy Digital Albums #2018.01.26 Happy Hearts SOLO MIX #1 Magazine Appearances Listed are group magazine appearances and interviews only, solo magazine appearances are not included in this list. Trivia *They are the sister/rival group of the popular H!P group, Ka-wa-ii! *The group will try to make upbeat happy, but powerful songs, and start the idol revolution. *They were mentored by former Ka-wa-ii! member Ono Usagi during the beginning of their debut. *Their goal is to perform at Nippon Budokan and Yokohama Arena by 2022. Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:2013 Indies Debut Category:Happy Hearts Category:Happy Hearts Member Category:Happy Hearts Singles Category:Happy Heart Concerts Category:Happy Hearts Albums Category:Hello! Pro Girls